Rational Voice? Enter Casey and April!!!/Transcript
ve topped the charts for this Christmas! ve never seen anything like this!}} must admit was skeptical when he sent me journal entries instead of a conventional novel...}} s eye! The readers actually dig his new approach at storytelling! Not to mention his detailed descriptions... Some people even believe they are based on real facts!}} m sorry. We do not know.}} }} knew it was gonna come down to this... Tryin to get some info out of us, eh? Even though we agreed not to discuss about the origins of his inspiration?}} m afraid my husband s right, M.Carlson. Our contract states that you are not supposed to inquire us about his private life.}} believe we have nothing else to say to each other.}} re not done yet!! This greedy guy was asking for it!}} mon! Let s take it outside! Just you an me!}} }} s hot topic: Mikael Buonarotti s new novel! Released only two days ago, it became immediately a bestseller!}} s right, Paul. We were all taken by surprise by his book On the Trails of Purple Dragons !}} was especially impressed by the narration. Because the story is told through journal entries, a feeling of inticmacy is created between the reader and the protagonist. The events in this book are so convincing that have a hard time believe it s all fictional.}} }} ... really did it this time. sold out my old self for money.}} shouldn t care... So what am so anxious about...?}} }} s Uncle Raph, isn t it? He never gave his opinion about this before, so you didn t regret anything you did. But now...}} only thought about myself when got rid of my past like this. really didn t care about my memories... But Raph still did...}} mindlessly turned them into products of mass consumption... For humans... To throw away my past... Throw away... Out memories. ... m the worst...}} }} s not necessarily a bad thing that Uncle Raph s opinion made you feel that bad.}} m quite relieved to hear that.}} really thought that you would want to cut ties with Uncle Raph...}} t let go of him.}} mon, cheer up, Unc Mikey! Wipe that pitiful look outta your face and goof off! Make pranks! Like we did when was young!}} s maximum capacity.}} }} re back from the publishing house!}} re perfectly fine!}} }} s family, you know?}} told you before, Mom: Uncle Raph went crazy and almost split Uncle Mikey s skull open! Even had to intervene! Shouldn t we let things cool down between them for now?}} wasn t just talking to Mikey...}} also had expectations from you, my dear. That Mikey doesn t want to talk to Raphael, understand, but...}} t have anything against you... It would probably even have made him happy to hear your voice, you know?}} t you do the same now?}} can t...}} ve been bad... ...}} }} let down a friend in need. He clearly showed me what his problem was, knew was the only one who could help him.}} told him how insignificant his problems were compared to Uncle Raph s and forced him to leave. didn t give him a single bit of peace of mind he needed... Maybe... Maybe made him feel like he doesn t even exist.}} was to call Uncle Raph and get him on the line instead... wouldn t know what to tell him... After what happened...}} }} can t just lie and tell him should ve picked him over my family...}} Cuz Uncle Mikey was getting killed and Uncle Raph was almost suicidal! knew my priorities! had no choice!}} dunno bout your friend, but think he s the one being unreasonable.}} s he got to do with Raph, anyways?}} ... m Augustus, right? Not... Not Renoir ...? m not that obnoxious alcoholic s disciple...!}} don t know that guy you call Mikey ... m not related to them, can t you see, Shadow? m human! Why should care?}} happened to be friends with him long ago... Well, have homework to do, so ll be in my room if you need me.}} }} thought you understood me, Shadow...}} }} know about him is that he pretends to be a human and that Raph acts as his master...}} see. So that mutant is the reason why Shadow is so uneasy? Where is it right now?}} entrusted Raph to him that evening. He must be at Raph s lair.}} s wrong with you?}} }} can barely feel your punches!}} Kay. That s it for today. Ya really need to work on your stamina. On the battlefield, you re gonna be given no break, Renoir.}} t flinchin after a clean hit, you re dead.}} }} ve taken in a disciple while was away...}} t done the hazing without me, eh? Hazing...}} Neil? Mr. Jones?}} t worry. didn t do a thing without you.}} s get down to it, Raph.}} }} mon, Renoir! Show us what cha made of! Casey, let s give him ten more bottles!}} .Q... Dropping... Dramatically!}} }} s... It s me! Augustus Amherst!}} can prove it you to you right away!}} first met Shadow?}} came crying to an adult... That was you, Mrs. O Neil!}} tripped and grabbed the first thing that my hand could reach for and that was...}} somehow became a mutant... Do you believe me?}} know you re Augustus.}} ya, m not surprised ya remember so well that day when ya pulled down April s...}} t tell me ya believe his fairy tale! Renoir made it all up! m sure of it!}} s body... That s stupid!}} }} }} m sorry, Mrs. O Neil. m afraid won t be very receptive to her words if call her now...}} s okay. understand...}} Neil. Mr. Jones. Do... Do you think you can have a word with my parents and convince them that m their son? mean... You re adults, they might believe you and...}} wish it could be that simple, kid.}} s gonna take more than proofs and witnesses to open your parents eyes. No matter how convincing we sound, no matter how logical our arguments are... If your parents are not ready to accept the truth, we re just gonna be wastin our time.}} re used to unreal stuff... But your parents aren t.}} understand. Sorry for asking a favor so suddenly.}} s just that it s almost Christmas and thought that maybe... Just maybe... could be with them...}} }} t you come to our Christmas party this year, Augustus?}} can t do that, Mrs. O Neil... ...}} s fine! We ve known you for a long time! Besides...}} Neil.}} miss my old life!}} re a big family now, eh, Raph?}} s feedin his imagination...}} too, eh?}} }} don t wanna see his face.}} know almost killed Mikey, kay? know should be sorry bout it and apologize!}} t forgive that bastard for makin cash outta our past!}} tried makin up for what did, but he rejected me! Only Renoir was there for me... Only he truly cared bout me!}} s new book? Why...?}} }} have received many letters from readers inquiring about the origins of my inspiration.}} shall not deny it: only acted as a witness. The ones who have made the writing of my stories possible are my brothers... and my old self as well.}} wrote are completely fictional, we have once lived a similar life than that of my characters. When look back at that life, all saw was sadness, hardships and pain. Intuitively, based my creations off my past experience to seek liberation from that burden. wanted to get rid of those memories by pretending they were someone else s.}} have realized that denying my past is like denying my whole self. The past is what made me what am today. Even if had amnesia, would still be in the body that was inhabited by the soul of my past self.}} am not ready to accept my past yet. doubt ever will. However, one day, the cogs of fate will turn and will have to confront my past.}} }} t all about money, you know?}} t! He unconsciously writes about his past... Because a part of him still clings on to it!}} get it, April... get it...}} ll be there...}} }} think Raph got the point, thanks to you. But... Don cha think ya went a bit too far?}} s alright, Casey. knew was doing. Raphael will be fine. After all...}} }} }} Category:Transcripts